


Wounds and prayers

by Fuuma



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Dio»è un gemito sfuggito, che Barnum gli afferra coi denti e sputa via. Dio non c’entra, né c’è posto anche per lui in quella stanza da bagno – la porta chiusa a chiave, i vestiti gettati sul pavimento, la pianta dei piedi nudi graffiata dal freddo delle mattonelle.





	Wounds and prayers

Il respiro appanna il vetro del bagno, le boccate strisciano lunghe e pesanti fuori dai denti.  
Phillip non ragiona, il cervello spento, il cazzo in tiro e la testa gira che è una meraviglia anche senza l’aiuto dell’alcol. È il sapore di Barnum a intossicarlo, i suoi morsi quando lo azzannano al collo come un lupo che sottomette la preda e schiantano sulla sua pelle sospiri bollenti, tranciando in due il suo nome, aprendo crepe profonde e ansimate tra le due sillabe che lo compongono.  
_«Dio»_ è un gemito sfuggito, che Barnum gli afferra coi denti e sputa via. Dio non c’entra, né c’è posto anche per lui in quella stanza da bagno – la porta chiusa a chiave, i vestiti gettati sul pavimento, la pianta dei piedi nudi graffiata dal freddo delle mattonelle.  
La pelle di Phillip si tende sui nervi e sui muscoli, ogni carezza di Barnum lo fa sussultare – ha mani ruvide che grattugiano l’interno coscia e gli sollevano i peli delle braccia – gli pinza con le dita le gambe, gliele allarga con uno strattone e la sua erezione tra le natiche è un treno senza fermate che deraglia direttamente nel cervello.  


_«Barnum, fottetemi.»_  
_«Come prego?»_  
_«Avete compreso benissimo.»_  
_«Phillip, se è per quello che hanno scritto di voi, non c’è nulla di cui dobbiate…»_  
_«Non parlate, scopatemi e basta, fino a scavarmi nella carne, nei nervi e nelle ossa.»_  
_«Phillip…»_  
_«Vi sto pregando. Cosa volete di più?»_

  
«Schiudete le labbra, Phillip.»  
La voce di Barnum è un sospiro roco, gutturale, è il verso di un animale in calore; si fa le unghie sui suoi timpani, gli strappa gemiti e ogni briciola di dignità che fino a un’ora fa penzolava come carne morta da un lebbroso.  
Phillip non schiude. Apre. _Spalanca_. Ricorda una di quelle puttane tirate a lucido per abbordare ricchi e aristocratici, una di quelle che alle volte ha pagato anche lui perché gli succhiasse l’uccello, con la bottiglia ancora in mano e sulla bocca un sorriso sporco di fallimenti e troppi rimpianti per la sua età.  
Barnum gli spinge due dita in bocca, le preme sulla lingua e ordina «succhiate» e Phillip geme quando le succhia, gorgoglia quando Phineas le spinge più a fondo, sfiora l’ugola e lo costringe a reprimere un conato di vomito.  
C’è una brevissima pausa, un silenzio improvviso che scoppia nelle orecchie di Phillip e lo lascia a boccheggiare disperato intorno alle dita di Barnum, ricoprendole di saliva. Una minuscola parte del proprio cervello lo percepisce bloccarsi dietro _– dentro –_ di lui, esitare. Ha paura che si tiri indietro e cambi idea e Phillip, allora, morde le dita e se l’aizza contro, come un lupo che risponde d’istinto a una sassata, anche se Phineas non è un lupo, né un cane ed è l’uomo meno violento che conosca.  
Ha imprecato e da dietro si fa largo tra le sue natiche, spinge, affonda, lo scopa in bocca e nell’ano e quelli di Phillip divengono mugolii incontrollati, singhiozzi rotti in cui galleggia e si spegne il nome di Barnum.  
Le mani si aggrappano al bordo del lavandino, gratta la ceramica con le unghie e quando l’altra mano di Barnum gli afferra l’erezione, non è rimasta nemmeno più una goccia d’ossigeno in quel bagno, bruciato come i polmoni di Phillip, come la carne contro cui sfrega l’asta gonfia di Phineas e come il suo seme quando gli viene dentro e lo chiama per nome.  
  
Inginocchiato sulle mattonelle del bagno, Phillip è un palloncino sgonfio rivestito della pelle di Phineas, che lo abbraccia, gli si incolla addosso e lo stringe piano. _Pianissimo._  
«State bene? Ditemi che state bene» Barnum lo implora e lo raccoglie da terra, come una scultura di cristallo di cui ritrova e ricostruisce fedelmente ogni pezzo.  
Phillip annuisce tra i singhiozzi. Il peggio è passato – l’articolo e qualsiasi cosa vi fosse scritto è un grumo d’inchiostro e sperma squagliato s’una pagina di giornale strappata.  
Si volta accoccolandosi tra le braccia di Phineas. Gli occhi di Barnum sono lucidi e lo sguardo inquieto che gli mantiene addosso rimbalza su ogni centimetro del corpo di Phillip, controlla, spaventato del momento in cui gli troverà lividi addosso e saprà di esserne stato la causa.  
«Phin…» Phillip gli raccoglie il volto tra le dita, deposita baci sulle sue palpebre e quando poggia la fronte umida alla sua, lo fa per incatenare gli occhi ai propri.  
«Sto bene. Vi assicuro che siete l’ultima persona che potrebbe farmi del male» crede fino all’ultima parola di quel che dice.  
Barnum se la fa bastare come rassicurazione, gli sorride e gli scosta i capelli che il sudore ha incrostato sulla fronte.  
«Non me lo chiederete più, vero?»  
Negli occhi arrossati di Phillip, la pace si ricostruisce un mattone alla volta. Con essa torna la tracotanza dell’aristocratico, l’impertinenza dei giovani e una malizia che è, invece, tutta di Carlyle «Pensavo che chiedervi come, dove e quando essere scopato, rientrasse nel mio dieci per cento degl’introiti.»  
Barnum lo bacia ridendo e scuote il capo.  
«No, chiedermelo rientra nel vostro diritto di compagno. Ma il mio compito, come tale, è quello di farvi stare bene e di amarvi come meritate.»  
A quelle parole, ogni ferita della penna – di articoli e maldicenze – si richiude e Phillip torna a sorridere contro la bocca di Phineas.  
«Ci riuscite ogni giorno.»

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo voglia di p0rn e h/c tra questi due. Eqquindi... Di cosa potesse dire l'articolo non lo so, non c'ho pensato e non è proprio così importante ai fini della fic.  
> Lo so che, in una established relationship, PT e Phillip potrebbero anche farla finita di darsi del voi l'un l'altro e usare un normalissimo tu. Lo giuro, lo so. Ma mi piace così tanto quando lo fanno che, nah, non è questa la fic in cui smetteranno #sorrynotsorry!  
> \---  
> Scritta per la 6° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Portale di evocazione: Minthe - fic di almeno 500 parole, rating NSFW


End file.
